The present invention relates to a camera support device for taking photos. Many digital image processing operations require specialized equipment to gather data before the digital image processing technique can be performed. Polynomial texture mapping is one such digital image processing technique. The technique is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,515,674 issued Feb. 4, 2003 assigned to the assignee of the present invention and entitled “Apparatus for and of Rendering 3D Objects with Parametric Texture Maps,” by Gelb, Wolters, and Malzbender, as well as in “Polynomial Texture Maps,” by T. Malzbender, D. Gelb, and H. Wolters, In Proceedings of ACM SIGGRAPH 2001, pp. 519–528, Aug. 12–17, 2001.
Once photos are taken with the equipment, polynomial texture mapping processing allows the user to interactively alter the apparent position of the light source in an image as well as its apparent image texture while observing the image on a computer display. For example, a photograph of a valuable archeological artifact can be processed in such a way as the light source can appear directly over the artifact, yielding a low-contrast image. Similarly, the apparent position of the light source can be moved to a very low angle with respect to the artifact, producing a higher contrast image. Beyond this, the apparent surface texture and color of the artifact can be changed from dry and dull white to an oily shiny black finish with the tiny details highlighted by specular reflections.
Powerful visual results from polynomial texture mapping make it a useful technique for the close examination of precious artifacts or forensic evidentiary material that is subject to rigorous handling restrictions. Unfortunately, this technique is currently restricted to the laboratory, because a large hemispherical dome used to support the camera and various strobe lights is bulky and difficult to transport. Consequently, this makes in situ examination of artifacts or evidentiary material problematic and limits the use of this image processing technique.
Other powerful image processing techniques also require specialized equipment to obtain photographs. These other image processing techniques requiring extensive equipment and lighting may also be limited to a laboratory setting like polynomial texture mapping. Accordingly, there is a need to develop more portable and cost-effective equipment for gathering data for use with polynomial texture mapping and other image processing operations.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.